Changing Fate
by maddog2260
Summary: Taking a risk, Damon Salvatore jumps back in time to stop the coming events. But can he really change the fate of millions when all he wants to do is change the of fate of one woman...Elena Gilbert. But will he have the strength to do so?
1. Chapter 1

Changing Fate

**A/N: Here is a brand new story. I have a rough idea of what i want to happen. The events will take place up to and including 3.15. I do not own the vampire diaries they belong to their respective creators.**

Prologue: The Jump

Mystic Falls December 1st 2014 Salvatore Boarding House

The sun had just set and what was once a peaceful time in mystic falls when the blue camero came to a screeching stop just outside the doors. The door flung open revealing a handsome man, with jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, dressed in all black. His black clothes were covered in blood, cuts marred his skin and he walked with a limp as he walked around the car.

Damon Salvatore has seen better days. Reaching the passenger door, he swung the man sitting in the passenger seat over his shoulder in a fire man hold before pushing the seat forward, grabbing the mocha coloured hand inside and pulling out a young African American woman quickly.

The sound of a screeching car made him look towards the rear of the car, two black SVU coming to a stop right behind his car. Pushing the girl behind him and reaching inside his black leather jacket, pulling out a pistol and making sure not to disturb the man currently hanging to life who was currently over his shoulders.

"Bonnie get inside now Bonnie, NOW!" Damon shouted, quickly putting several rounds into the windows. Two man quickly jumped from each SVU and retreated to the rear their SVU pulling out their own weapons and returning fire.

Bonnie Bennet scrambled up the stairs breathing heavily. Pushing the heavy wooden door open and rushing inside, stopping just over the threshold. Raising her hand quickly, muttering several words in Latin. The man who was currently over Damon's shoulder disappeared and reappeared just over the threshold next to Bonnie in a bloody heap.

Walking slowly backwards in a crouch, Damon limped slowly towards the door, firing at every target he could hit. Two of the men went down, but the other four returned fire and leap-frogged to the back of the camero that he had just vacated.

"Damon you have to move faster move" Bonnie yelled, raising and throwing a fireball at the Camero, making it explode in flames, incinerating the last four combatants. Standing up, but keeping his profile low as another two SVU came screeching around the corner, bullets hitting the ground, several impacting into Damon.

Releasing a cry of anger Damon turned and kept running backwards, firing almost constantly until the clip ran dry. Letting out a cry of frustration he dropped the gun and run up the steps and dived into the door, the sound of Bonnie slamming it shut and bullets impacting it reciting a several lines of Latin.

Damon hand landed directly next to the injured man and the closet thing he had to a family Alaric Salztman. Rolling him over whilst Bonnie continued to chant in the background, Damon's face quickly changed black veins protruding under blood red eyes.

Biting his wrist quickly, Damon quickly shoved it into Alaric's mouth who choked for a few moments before his began to quickly gulp down several mouthfuls. The sudden whooshing sound made Damon look up for a moment.

Bonnie was swaying slightly, blood coming from her nose. Looking back down at Alaric, who wounds were rapidly healing, he took his wrist from his mouth and limped over to the young witch. Gathering her in his arms he quickly walked over to where Alaric was rapidly blinking his and attempting to get up sluggishly, the blood loss from the wounds making him slower than he normally would be.

Setting Bonne down on the couch, he quickly rushed over to the window, the flames from the wrecked camero casting an orange glow over the front lawn.

"You had to blow up my car didn't you Sabrina" Damon spoke with a slight edge to his voice, surveying the front lawns. Four other cars had pulled up behind the others, with more men and women spilling out drawing weapons, who quickly joined the others who were standing just outside bashing on the invisible wall Bonnie spell had erected.

"Would you rather it was you?" came Bonnie's slightly sarcastic answer. Snorting softly he quickly walked back over to Bonnie who was helping Ric into one of the chairs.

"How you doing Ric?" Damon asked. Alaric looked from Bonnie to Damon and shook his head.

"I'm good, but shouldn't we get on with what we came here to do?" Ric asked gruffly. Nodding his head quickly he looked over to Bonnie who was quickly drawing an intricate symbol into the ground.

"I'm doing it now, but Damon you need to get ready, we need to do this quickly" Bonnie replied not looking up from her work. Damon nodded his head and quickly grabbing the rucksack that sat to the left of Bonnie and rushed up the stairs. Stopping in the library, he grabbed several books shoving them in he rushed into another room.

Several years ago this room didn't exist, originally being a guest room that had been transformed into an amory. Weapons of all kinds hung from the walls. Grabbing a crossbow, several grenades that were filled with a light yellow substance, shoving them quickly inside the bag, he grabbed several pistols and a couple of sturdy looking cases, with several clips for the weapons.

Rushing out and into another room he quickly grabbed several things of importance, a diary that was faded, several other books. Moving over to the King sized bed he ripped open the drawer. A scream from outside broke what he was doing,

Rushing over to the window he looked out the window. The men from the several SVU's were no longer looking at the house, but shooting wildly into the trees. A blur broke from the tree line, smashing into one of the men.

Damon saw his eyes flashing orange before he sunk his teeth, ripping and tearing at the now dying soldier who was coughing up blood. This caused him to snap back into action as several more blurs raced out and slammed into the remaining soldiers.

Grabbing a photo frame from the bedside table, Damon rushed back down the stairs. Alaric was now looking out the window in the parlour where Damon had been staring before rushing from the room to gather his supplies for the coming trip.

"Klaus hybrids are here" Ric spoke softly. Damon nodded his head, dumping the bag onto the couch and pulling the picture he had grabbed from the room. Sitting down slowly, he raised his hands and starting softly running his hand over the picture.

The picture contained Damon himself, but also a gorgeous young woman. She had chocolate brown locks and dark brown eyes with a lightly tanned skin. The picture contained an image Damon and young woman, whose name was Elena Gilbert.

Elena was wrapped tightly in his arms her back to his chest, lightly gripping the arms of the man who encircled her, she was looking up at the Damon who was returning her smile and gripping her tightly. They looked to be in their own world, world that did not contain the screaming of dying soldiers and growls of the creature currently ripping them apart.

_Happier Times _Damon thought with a soft smile. Opening the back he took the picture out and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Looking over at Bonnie, who had completed her task and was now looking at Damon with a soft look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Sabrina; we have to do this how long will that shield last?" Damon said scowling and walking over to Bonnie who was now sitting outside the circle. Shaking her head at him and chuckling softly she replied.

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops" she said softly. Walking back over to the couch he picked up the duffel bag, he grabbed the ancient tome she had been looking through.

"Let's do this then" Damon spoke with a fierce determination. Nodding her head slightly, she gestured for him to walk to the centre of the circle.

When Damon reached the centre, Bonnie backed away and lit several candles that were placed strategically to channel the immense power of the spell she was now about to undertake. After the candles were lit she stood up and walked around to stand in front of Damon.

Alaric walked over, the cries from the now dead soldiers and stopped next to Bonnie. He walked straight over to Damon and pulled him into a tight embrace which Damon returned, the bond they shared evident.

Releasing Damon he walked out the symbol and took his place next to Bonnie.

"Good luck...brother" Ric spoke, causing a genuine smile to break out on Damon's face.

"You too" Damon replied smiling at Ric a few moments before turning to Bonnie. Straitening his stance he nodded at her to start.

She started to chant, causing the candles to burn brighter slightly. Keeping her voice steady she repeated the spell that had been in the ancient pages that had now resided in the bag swung over Damon's shoulder.

Ten minutes into the chant a vroom could be heard, the candles erupted growing almost to six feet in height and rushing footsteps came from outside, the barrier falling, allowing the hybrids to break through. Alaric rushed up the stairs to the front door as it exploded.

Fighting like a man possessed he was able to stab one of the hybrids in the heart with the stake he held in one hand, slashing wildly with the machete in his other. He was quickly jumped on by several his screams pain could be heard echoing down the hall.

Damon closed his eyes tightly as an unnatural wind started around Damon, but it couldn't drown his best friends dying breathes. The hybrids were already rushing towards Bonnie, five, six, ten their numbers were overwhelming but it was already too late.

With a cry Bonnie collapsed, dead before she hit the floor and last thing Damon saw were all the hybrids rushing toward him before an explosion rocked the boarding house and everything went black.

Unknown Location January 2nd 2010

The woods were calm, hardly anything was moving, crickets and other creature s of the forest could be heard. Suddenly several cracks of lightning could be heard breaking the tranquillity of the forest. Several more cracks followed before a burst of light exploded depositing Damon and his pack in the dirt.

Damon lay there for several minutes just taking stock of the fact the spell had worked. He slowly went to his knees before he slowly rocked forward. Sobs could be heard from his throat, slowly growing in strength until he let out a gut retching cry that turned to a scream of rage that tore from his throat as he arched his back and kept screaming.

The rage, pain and every single emotion that came from losing every single person they cared about broke through for several minutes making all animals in the area run in fear; he stopped suddenly, but with tears still pouring down his face.

Looking over he grabbed the bag, ignoring his own tears of pain. He pulled several stakes out putting them in several pockets, he pulled out one of the pistols, shoving a clip in, let the chamber slide back and clicking the safety on and putting in his shoulder holster.

As he was withdrawing his hand, he stopped and grabbed the picture in his pocket. Standing slightly he grabbed the ruck sack and swung it over his shoulder. He stood there in the dark woods, covered in blood, tears pouring down his face.

He stood and just looked at the picture, remember the feeling happiness and content that he felt when the picture was taken. Resolving himself he checked the surrounded the area with the picture held tightly in his hand.

He sensed nothing but the other hunters of the night and the stillness of the forest around him. He took several moments before looking down at the picture before he sighed and tucked it back into his jack pocket, the closest to his heart.

"Time to get to work" he spoke softly to the trees before walking away, disappearing silently into the night, the forest returning to its peaceful tranquillity it had before he appeared.

No-one would know for several months the significance of this night, the world did not know that Damon Salvatore, the man that most called a psychopath with no redeeming qualities had just travelled back in time to stop the war that would consume the world and destroyed billions of lives.

But that didn't matter to him. The only image in his mind was young brown haired, brown eyed beauty whose fate he was determined to change...even if it cost him his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. As the story progresses we will learn just what kind of ramifications Damon's jump has on the timeline. Things are starting to change already. But we will also learn the fate of the residents in mystic Falls in 2014. As usual I own nothing they belong to their respective owners. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1: Following the Plan

_2013 Klaus Estate, Dungeon _

_The air had the smell of death and dried blood. Candles lit the dungeon, casting shadows on the walls and giving the scene that was playing out. Chains hung from the walls, blood dripped from nearly every single surface. _

_In the centre of the room stood a chair that was currently being circled by at first glance you would think a mortal man and sitting in a chair was something horrific. The man, if you could call what was left of him a man was strapped to the chair, tied by chains that cut into his already bleeding wounds. _

"_Where is your brother Damon?" the slightly accented voice of Klaus broke the still silence of the air, making the man in the chair raise his head and look in him in eye revealing the true extent of his injuries. Skin hung from his face, revealing the bone and muscle beneath. One of his eyes was hanging out of the socket and his body was much in the same way. _

_A low rumble broke free of Damon's chest growing louder till his laughter was echoing off the blood-stained stones that surrounded the two enemies. Damon was shaking, blood leaking slowly to the floor and staining it even more. _

"_You've been asking me the same thing for two months now Klaus, Stefan is long gone but that's not really what's pissing you off is it?" Damon asked, shaking his head causing his eye to squelch loudly. With a growl Klaus reached out and he ripped out what was left of his eye. _

_A scream tore from Damon's throat before he could stop it, Klaus taking advantage of his open mouth to shove his own eye into Damon's mouth. Damon quickly spat it right back at Klaus, hitting him squarely in his face which just caused more laughter from Damon. Klaus quickly reached out with his hand and wrenched his head back. _

"_What the hell is so funny?" Klaus roared, letting his hand fly and causing one, two, three punches to his face snapping his head back to one side. _

"_Oh nothing Klaus...just that I had my eye on you" Damon wheezed out, coughing out more laughter at his own bad pun. Klaus shook his head at insanity of the man before him. _

"_Then your of no further use then...are you Damon?" Klaus said snatching his hand out and plunging it into his chest. Grabbing his heart he ripped it out of his chest and flung it causing a squelching sound on the walls. _

New York City 2010

Damon woke with a gasp, a hand flying to his chest in panic and sitting straight up in his five star hotel suite pulling a gun from underneath his pillow. Looking wildly pointing his gun in all directions thinking a threat was about to come chasing out of the shadows. Realising that nothing shadows inhabited the four walls. Taking a deep breath, Damon rolled out of bed, the moonlight illuminating his upper body.

Muscles overlapped muscles, his chiselled body which had once been unmarred by one hundred and fifty plus years were filled with overlapping small bite marks over his chest as he walked slightly over to the balcony overlooking the city that never sleeps.

Leaning on the balcony, Damon allowed the noises of the city to wash over him drowning out the rushing of thoughts in his head. That wasn't how that stay in Klaus dungeon had ended but it had been the way he thought he was going die in that blood-stained hole under the ground.

Damon's cell phone ringing broke the silence of the room. Striding over quickly he looked at the caller ID. Shaking his head softly his clipped it open.

"Anna I told you, not to call me unless it's an emergency?" Damon snarled into the phone. The day after Damon had jumped back he had called Anna, giving her step-by-step instructions on how to open the tomb without involving Bonnie or her grandmother.

Damon had no love-lost between him and Bonnie, but Damon knew Elena's life would be easier if she wasn't fighting with her best friend. Plus if Sheila was able help teach and control her powers, it was a win-win situation.

When Damon had called her and claimed to be Damon Salvatore, the vampire whom she knew for a fact was less than one hundred feet away, she nearly hung up. Damon had to mention a secret that had been kept between the two of them for the last fifty years before she even considered meeting up.

But Damon had then dangled everything Anna wanted; her mother free from the tomb. It had been slow going, but with Damon's help Anna had been able to open the tomb with the past Damon assistance.

"Well hello to you to Damon number two...look I can't believe I'm calling to say this but Damon number one is not doing so well" Anna replied softly, causing Damon to sight softly into the phone.

"Look Anna this is a pivotal event, I can't change what's happening, and since when did care what happened to me anyway?" Damon said with no small amount of snark in his voice.

"Well I've just never seen a man this broken before excuse me for actually giving a damn about you" Anna snarled "And another thing how long until you come clean, that was part of the arraignment we made, you would come back to mystic Falls and explain."

"Look Anna I can't not just yet, I have things to take care of speaking of, have you decided on telling me where Michaels tomb is yet?" Damon replied, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

This had been the breaking point for every conversation they had shared. Damon needed Michael as he was the only one with a weapon to kill Klaus, but Anna thought it was too dangerous.

"No, I'm not he will kill us all and if you knew who he was you would be scared of him too" Anna snarled back. Damon bit back a growl and finally decided enough was enough.

"I have information that concerns your mother's life, you want to hear it?" Damon said hitting below the belt but Damon was through playing nice.

"What about my mother?" Anna voice had a slight edge to it.

"I know she will face a threat to her life and that if she isn't made aware she will die before the month is out" Damon replied a smile lighting up his face. He already knew exactly was going to happen now. Anna would never take the risk of someone hurting her mother.

"I tell you where the crypt is, you tell me what happens to my mother, deal?" Anna spoke softly, defeat evident in her voice.

The call last for several more minutes, Anna giving Damon exact direction the crypt in northern Virginia and Damon explaining what would happen when John Gilbert rocked back into town. Damon made Anna swear she wouldn't kill him, but promised she could maim him as much as she would like.

Clicking his phone shut a small smile lit up his face and he walked over to the closet a bounce in his step. He now knew where Michael was currently resting.

The black Ferrari slowly made his way through the cemetery as the dark knight sky made it almost invisible against the back drop of the area. Coming to a stop outside a crypt Damon let the engine idle for several moments before he switched it off.

Climbing out and popping the hood of his car Damon made his way around to the front and looked down at the newborn vampire. Damon needed this meeting to go as planned as if he screwed up Michael would come after him and that was the last thing Damon needed at the moment.

Swinging the vampire over his shoulder he walked quickly up the steps, not breaking stride as he knocked open doors and walked directly over to the stone coffin in the centre of the room. Pausing Damon let the vampire drop to the ground in a heap, a soft moan of pain indicating he was waking up from the broken neck he had given him four hours before.

Kicking out swiftly into the barely conscious vampire neck, a loud crack broke through the crypt echoing off the walls. Making sure he was truly incapacitated Damon walked over and slid the large stone lid off and onto the ground.

Looking down at the desacating corpse of the most feared vampire hunter he shook his head and swiftly pulled a knife from his back pocket, slitting his wrist and letting several drops onto Michael's mouth.

Nothing happened for several moments before Michael's eyes snapped open and he tried to get more before he realised he was still tied up. Looking around wildly, before focussing on the vampire whose hand was currently hovering over him.

"Why have you awoken me?" Michael rasped his voice rough from not much use in the last decade.

"I have a proposition for you Michael, how would you like to kill that abomination of a son Niklaus?" Damon replied with a sarcastic smile. Michael head snapped from the blood that was still dripping down Damon's wrist to his face, a animalistic snarl breaking free from his throat.

"Klaus is no son of mine" he snarled at Damon. Damon nodded his head and turned back around.

"I have a fresh vampire here for you" Damon said, kicking the shoes of the unknown vampire on the floor "but before I do that we are going to make a deal."

"A deal you say, what could you possibly have of interest that would be worth my help" Michael replied. Walking back over and looking down at the chained vampire he laughed softly.

"You're in no position to bargain...but you are right, so how about this, in exchange for you help and your word that the people on this list" Damon reaching his pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper "I can give you your wife Esther back to you."

This statement made Michael snap his head to Damon and let out a low growl.

"Be careful boy, my wife is a sensitive topic to me and she has been dead for over a thousand years" Michael snarled fighting at his chains to break free even though he knew it was useless. Shaking his head Damon walked back over.

"She is dead yes" Damon said slowly, as if measuring his words as he spoke them "But death is not always permanent as you know. I know where her body is and I know how to bring her back, it requires the help of several very unique witches, but I can do it I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing" Michael replied. Looking at Michael for several seconds he nodded his head. Walking back over he leaned into the crypt and snapped several of the chains holding him in place.

Not enough to break free but enough so he could break himself of his bonds.

"Food's in the corner, if you're interested I'll be outside waiting in the car" Damon spoke before turning and closing the door behind him.

Damon had been sitting on the hood of his car for ten minutes, running what else he had left to do in his head, what events needed to be change and what events couldn't be change. The sound of the tomb opening made Damon look up.

Michael was walking directly to him, which was a good sign. Michael often just killed those whom he did not need so Damon was taking this as a good sign. Stopping three feet away the two vampires's looked at each-other for several moments before Damon spoke.

"Are you in?" Damon asked. Michael gave him a searching look, trying to figure out his angle. Michael pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and held it up.

"These are all human and witches...aren't they?" Michael asked. Damon nodded his head causing Michael to let out a laugh.

"So what's funny?" Damon asked. Michael stopped laughing and just started to shake his head.

"It's very rare for a vampire to want to protect humans, plus if you knew where I was buried then you know who I am and my disdain for all vampires and yet you risk your life anyway...why?" Michael questioned.

"Those people mean...something to me and there is one name on that list who is a vampire. Help me kill your son and I can reunite you with your wife" Damon replied walking up to Michael holding out his hand "I give you my word."

Michael looked at him for several, moments before clasping his hand shaking it.

"If you're lying to I will track down every single person on this list and kill them all" Michael spoke. Damon nodded his head and gestured to the car. Michael walked around to the passenger side and climbed in as Damon slid into the driver's seat. He looked over at Michael for several seconds.

"The enemy of my enemy" Michael murmured. Damon looked back out the front window.

"And thus I call you friend" Damon finished the quote. They look at each-other for a few more moments before Damon fire up the car and sped off into the night.


End file.
